


【POI及衍生拉郎】混乱的开始

by Hobben



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Lost, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobben/pseuds/Hobben
Summary: 本文共有3章节。出自POI同人作品《A Cube and One More 一颗糖，再一颗糖》，算是同人的同人。人物关系简述：约翰和哈罗德，维拉德与本杰明是两对恋人。其中约翰、维拉德是亲兄弟。哈罗德是本杰明定制并训练，与自己一模一样的合成人，即人形AI，拥有人类的感觉和思想及独立的人格，还拥有人类无法比拟的计算能力、身体控制能力和体能。开始依附本杰明后来独立，但两人感情一直亲密，以前曾有过性关系。维拉德和本杰明都是政客。约翰经过了CIA的洗礼，现在与哈罗德一起拯救号码。维拉德攻克了本杰明的心，但本试图拒绝迷恋他。同时本杰明对约翰“抢走”了哈罗德心怀芥蒂，不愿意和他们一起过圣诞节。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cube and One More 一颗糖，再一颗糖](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467912) by Wordon. 



> 本文共有3章节：RFHB互攻，HF小剧场以及HB的互攻，“情诗”Play。
> 
> PWP没情节，双龙，有乱伦嫌疑。4P互攻，攻受关系混乱到我也说不清……  
> 我要对只能接受一对一关系，或者不喜逆CP、拆CP的各位道声抱歉，这篇文可能给你造成不适。或许现在关掉不看是个更好的选择 。  
> 个人并不觉得是在拆CP，因为只是性游戏而已。

约翰接到这个地址的时候略有惊讶——一处海滨度假别墅，但他没有耽搁马上按照哈罗德的地址赶过去。一个浪漫夜晚的开始，他是这么猜测的。  
一进门就感觉不对劲，他走过了几个房间和长长的过道，室内空无一人，但客厅凌乱，通往海滩的方向门户洞开，白色的纱帘随风飘荡。他的心一下子绷紧了，按着腰间的枪走了出去……

他来到了别墅的私人沙滩，然后，呆住了，眼前的一切让他措手不及。  
沙滩上摆着宽大的躺椅，旁边的长桌堆满了酒水与冷餐。沙地上铺着一大片洁白的床单，他的哈罗德正把本杰明按在那，一下一下进入对方屁股。而他亲爱的哥哥维拉德，全身赤裸依坐在沙滩椅里，闭着眼睛扬起脖子享受着本杰明的口交。哈罗德深深喘息，维拉德低低呻吟，屁股撞击的啪啪作响，阴茎吮食的啧啧有声。

其时夜色初上，因为是近地日，所以月亮看上去大的惊人。那一盘又圆又大又亮的发光体低低垂在半空，周围的黑暗中空无一物，让它亮的十分诡异。  
这一片沙滩没有任何灯饰，别墅中那一点微不足道灯光朦胧暗淡，状如含在水晶球里的模型。  
月光毫不留情地侵占了这里，像一个强力的打光灯笼罩了整个舞台，一切都沐浴在辉煌而柔和的明亮之中。  
浅白色的沙滩犹如细滑的胴体，在月光的爱抚下反射着银光。跌碎的浪花拉出一道道白线，前赴后继地舔过晶莹的沙粒。轻柔的海风夹裹着低低呢喃，涛声缠绕在耳边。  
这完全不是人间该有的景致，而像梦幻中的异星球。

三个男人赤裸的躯体被月光镀上了柔软的银辉，身体的曲线在汗水的勾勒中闪闪发亮。 洁白的皮肤被起伏的动作投下阴影，明暗之间恍惚的看不清表情。  
月光把他们的投影拉得长长的，本杰明抬头时，约翰看见他哥哥的影子中间一柱擎天。

这个场面太不真实了，又香艳又诡异，约翰只觉得闪电击中了下体，尖利酥麻的紧张感瞬间传遍全身，只能站那看着，却丝毫动弹不得。

哈罗德转头看见了约翰，他脸上洋溢着迷醉般的快乐：“约翰，快来！和我们一起……”  
哈罗德的声音敲击着约翰的心脏，让他的脉搏跳得像鼓皮上的蹦豆。  
我肏，这种混乱的事情到底是怎么发生的？！……约翰在心里呻吟，这可真个“浪漫”的夜晚。

他不由自主地盯着他的哥哥，虽说小时候摸爬滚打地混在一起，互相扒裤子打屁股的恶作剧没少干，青春期时哥俩藏一个被窝里偷看色情杂志自慰，但长大之后就没再见过对方裸体。  
哦，原来维拉德的……是这样，和自己有点不同……

“约翰，约翰，来……过来”哈罗德水妖一般又再呼唤他。  
那个可恨的哥哥也开始嘲讽，“吓到你了么？小男孩？”  
天，这怎么行……他不能被他们这样诱惑，不能这么放纵自己！这实在是……但是他发现自己的脚被看不见的线牵着走到哈罗德身旁，然后，伸手揽住了对方的腰。

哈罗德的身体微有薄汗，摸上去柔软凉爽。他没有戴眼镜，蓝眸水盈盈晶莹欲滴，哦，原来夜空中的星光都跑到了哈罗德眼里。  
他停下动作，从本杰明身体里抽出自己，转身抱住约翰，吻着他的唇舌、下巴、喉结、颈窝，然后解开他的衬衣慢慢跪下，脸颊蹭着约翰的勃起，微微仰头用爱恋的目光注视他。

另一边，维拉德抱起本杰明骑跨到自己腿上，两人拥抱着倒在白色的躺椅中。

哈罗德扶着约翰的腰，用牙齿叼住他裤子上的扣眼，同时伸出舌头顶拨纽扣。  
这条裤子是哈罗德给约翰定做的，门襟上用一颗颗纽扣代替了拉链，他就这样自上而下用嘴来解开这些扣子。一颗，又一颗，他高挺的鼻梁在约翰下腹蹭来蹭去，唇舌抵上他的勃起摩擦顶弄。  
约翰低头看着他的爱人，对方的头缓缓起伏，带来的触感介于亲吻和揉动之间。他心里的骚动越来越强烈，如果说刚才他还有一丝犹豫，现在只剩下兴奋和期待了。

终于，纽扣全部敞开了。哈罗德象征性地拂过约翰的老二，故意避开重点在周围亲吻了几下。他的舌尖以撩人呻吟的缓慢速度舔过下腹、肚脐一路向上。  
舌头宛如一条顽皮的小鱼在约翰身上游曳，尾巴轻盈地拍着他最柔软的敏感地带。小鱼滑溜溜地盘旋在胸膛，牙齿温柔地噬咬着皮肤和乳晕。那些湿漉漉的痕迹让约翰的皮肤在月光下闪动着古铜色的光泽。  
这个过程中他俩一直目光相接。

银色的沙地上，一长一短两个人影在拥吻爱抚，他们的动作缓慢而细致，好像投影在无边幕布上的慢动作默片。本杰明走到他们身旁，拢住了哈罗德的肩膀。  
维拉德倚着餐桌，斜斜交叠着两条长腿，一手举着酒杯，一手搭在桌沿，看着那三个人的神态像在观赏一幕演出。

本杰明挺身进入了哈罗德的身体，这个突然的举动惹得哈罗德轻叹：“哦——本……”本杰明微微一笑，从后面环抱着他，“像以前一样美好，哈罗德。”  
约翰有点恼了，这是明目张胆的打劫，他严厉地盯着本杰明，上前抓住他的手。  
“约翰，”哈罗德拿起约翰的手放到自己脸颊轻轻摩擦，“一起来，约翰。”  
“这怎么行？”约韩愣了一下，惊讶地看着哈罗德。  
“这怎么行！”与此同时，本杰明说。

“没有问题，相信我。”哈罗德温柔地舔着约翰的手指。  
然后他轻轻拍了拍本杰明的手臂，扭头与之对视。“本……”他挑起一边眉毛，嘴角弯出柔和的曲线，无声地说，你不会让我失望的，对吗？

约翰重重亲了一下哈罗德，架起他的一条腿，屈膝，扶着自己慢慢往里挤。哈罗德与本杰明的结合看似无隙可乘，但在他坚定地刺入时却被撑起更多的空间。  
头端钻进去之后，约翰停住了。他一向知道哈罗德的紧致，但现在体会到了爱人无与伦比的弹性与柔韧。一些情液从哈罗德体内流出，热热地浇在他的阴茎上，哦！这可爱的、与众不同的功能！  
约翰小心翼翼地缓慢深入，即使哈罗德有不同于人类的官能，他仍然不想伤到他。  
唔，全部进去了，约翰长长吐了口气。他调整一下站姿，把哈罗德的两条腿都环到了自己腰上并托住了臀部。  
现在，他和本杰明一起，被哈罗德柔软火热的内里包容着，就像这两个互有罅隙的人同时被他爱着。

即使完全不动，挤压的感觉也特别强烈，每一个细小的摩擦都让他们战栗。拂过皮肤的海风，把火焰煽动得更加猛烈，约翰开始小幅度地进出，这让三个人都忍不住哼哼出声。

约翰与哈罗德激烈的舌吻，本杰明也从后面舔舐着他的耳垂和颈项。  
哈罗德伸出臂膀搂着前后两个脑袋，努力的公平回应他们。前后两人争抢着扩大自己侵占的地盘，某个瞬间，三个人的嘴唇碰到了一起。  
察觉到本杰明露齿来咬，约翰迅速躲开。哈罗德堵住了偷袭者的嘴，不容置疑地用自己的舌头压制了他。  
约翰把哈罗德往怀里一带，凑过嘴唇加入战局。三个人的舌头搅拌在了一起。

维拉德拎着香槟走过来。他捏着本杰明的下巴，迫使他脱离口舌之争，然后嘴对嘴地喂了他一口酒。  
“还要么？”他晃了晃酒瓶。  
“Fill me up……”本舔着唇上的汁液说。  
酒瓶斜斜插在沙子里，金色的酒液泄露出来渗入银白色的沙地。  
本杰明如偿所愿地被维拉德一下下填满。  
月到中天，四个人的影子在他们身下叠成了一团。

到底是谁先射的约翰搞不清了，事实上，这个夜晚后面的细节他都有点稀里糊涂。  
他们喝了很多酒，在大海前放声歌唱，在月光下追逐打闹。  
他和维拉德搞了一次久违的摔跤，俩人兴高采烈争着把对方的脸按到浅滩上，并理直气壮地向恋人解释，这才是兄弟之间相亲相爱的方式。  
这场跤摔得从耳朵眼到屁股缝里都是沙子，本杰明和哈罗德表示太牙碜无从下口，于是他俩只好去海里把自己涮涮干净。

 

嗯，都怪这该死的大月亮，晒得人头晕脑胀。约翰似乎记得他从哈罗德嫣红的唇上叼走一颗樱桃，然后又用舌头从他下面的小嘴里卷走了另一颗。  
他们在温暖的海水里夜泳。他仰躺在海面上，下半身浸在水中，而哈罗德则在水下给了他一个无与伦比的口活——没人能像合成人那样无需呼吸。

后来……哦，后来好像还做了关于美食的游戏。他们把鲜榨的草莓浆涂在其中三个人的阴茎上，蒙上第四个人的眼睛，把其双手捆在背后，让他跪在哪被动地品尝草莓，然后猜测自己舔的是谁。  
轮到约翰猜时，他被沾满芥末的手指呛得泪流满面。他猛地挣开双手把使坏的本杰明撂倒在地，扯下眼睛上的领带把他的手脚捆在一起，噼里啪啦的打的对方白皙的屁股满是红印。  
然后约翰把他压在地上，干的他再也吐不出任何刻薄的言语。

意识的最后，他似乎瞟见维拉德压在哈罗德身上，用醉的口齿不清、气喘吁吁的声音喊：“肏！你居然像女人一样流汤儿！”下一秒，他就被哈罗德掀翻在旁，对调了上下……

……

第二天醒来时，约翰疑惑昨晚是不是做了个荒唐的梦？他来到餐厅，只有本杰明在喝着咖啡看报纸。  
“哈罗德给你点的早餐，他说这会你该醒了。”本杰明对餐桌抬了抬下巴。  
“谢谢。他们呢？”  
“维拉德去开一个临时会议，哈罗德去处理号码了，他说事情简单让你多睡会。”  
“哦，我给他电话……”坐上椅子，约翰觉得屁股里面有点别扭，说不上疼但酸胀异样，他不由得拧了拧身子。  
“怎么？感觉到了？”本杰明用戏谑的目光看着他。  
“嗯？”约翰莫名其妙地看着本杰明，心中升起一种奇怪的预感……  
“哈罗德，”本杰明顿了顿加重语气说道，“最后哈罗德把我们统统肏了一遍……”他看着约翰惊讶的样子笑出来，用小母鸡夸耀自己第一个蛋的神情说，“他可是不知疲倦的合、成、人！”

 

全文完

 

哦，顺带一提，4P事件导致了一个附带的后果——以后的圣诞和新年夜，都是他们四个一起过的，再也没有人新仇旧恨磨磨唧唧了。


	2. 小剧场

有观众关心霍布斯兄弟到底干了什么，但笔者也说不清，所以让我们把电影回放一段吧——

……  
他和维拉德还搞了一次久违的摔跤，俩人兴高采烈争着把对方的脸按到浅滩上，并理直气壮地向恋人解释，这才是兄弟之间相亲相爱的方式。  
这场跤摔得从耳朵眼到屁股缝里都是沙子，本杰明和哈罗德表示太牙碜无从下口，于是他俩只好去海里把自己涮涮干净。

兄弟俩开始只是相互撩水，然后就靠近彼此搓洗。后背前胸大腿屁股，其他地方都洗完了，这俩就互相帮助，清洗对方的手柄。  
哈罗德团膝坐在沙滩上，双手抱腿，下巴搁在膝盖上，目不转睛地看着兄弟二人从深水区辗转到浅滩。  
本杰明走过来，递给他一瓶冰镇啤酒，拿自己的酒瓶和他碰了一下——这么爽的夜晚，只有三件套才要捏着高脚杯。  
“看来他们自己内部解决了。”哈罗德说。  
本杰明嗤笑一声：“不知道明天早起他们是不是还会感激这个夜晚。”他在哈罗德身边坐下，皱着眉眯着眼往海里看了一会，“几比几啦？”  
“嗯？”  
“我是说，他们俩现在谁肏谁呢？”  
哈罗德顿了一秒，说：“不知道。”  
本杰明瞟了一眼哈罗德，对方已经把啤酒放在一旁，双手支在腿上、托着腮看得津津有味。他才不信合成人是真的看不清呢。  
唉，哈罗德果真独立了，本在心里叹息了一下。  
虽然没有合成人的好视力，但本有自己的判断方法——如果哈罗德露出类似“噢耶！进球了！约翰你好棒！”那种表情，他就撇撇嘴不以为然；而“哦天哪！小心！加油！”那个表情会让他痛痛快快灌上一大口酒。  
……

现在，观众们明白怎么回事了吧，这只是一场……友谊赛……


	3. 维拉德的求爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “情诗”play  
> Linbbes，Hobben  
> HB互攻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人物关系简介：  
> 维拉德和本杰明都是政客。  
> 维拉德 •霍布斯是个“ 情人恐怕能塞满整个曼哈顿 ”这样的人。曾经他和本杰明 •莱纳斯既是对手又是搭档。他俩暗生情愫，碍于利益却没人愿意表白。  
> 本杰明的昵称是 “小小鸟” ，他喜欢和维拉德做爱，却不允许对方留宿，因为他不能让自己受制于软弱的感情，不想和别人建立长期的、亲密的，利益交换以外的关系。  
> 新年的时候，维拉德送给本杰明小兔子作为定情信物，并且意识到自己深深爱上了他。  
> 本杰明给小兔子起名叫做 “8”。  
> 两颗糖的最后，两个人相互表白喜欢对方，但没有进一步挑明爱恋。

卧室里飘荡着男人喘息的声音。  
地板上一个白绒绒、毛乎乎的的小家伙双脚站立，两只前爪抱在胸前，支楞着一对大耳朵，红眼睛警惕地盯着喘息声传来的地方 ——前面的大床。

床上，一个男人停下纠缠， “本，8…… 它喜欢看这个？ ”  
“它只是好奇，威利，别害羞，它还小呢。上来！ 8！” 本杰明拍了拍手底下，给 8一个命令。  
小兔子撅着屁股跑过来，蹭一下窜上床，在维拉德的痛呼声中准确降落到本杰明的指定地点——维拉德的肚子上。

“你打算怎么玩？”  
“我打算把你捆起来……”本杰明匐到维拉德胸前。  
“SM？哈！” 维拉德拍了他屁股一下， “来吧，小小鸟，让我看看你的本事。 ”

他的手被拷在床头， 8号踩着他锁骨，暖烘烘地趴在胸口。这可和他想象的不太一样。  
本杰明把一些小帽子一样的东西摆在维拉德身上，小兔子挨个捧着吃，嚼的咔吧作响。维拉德抬头去看，“那是什么？”  
本杰明随手塞了一个给他，维拉德嚼着皱皱眉，一股熬菜帮子味儿，实在说不上好吃。  
“这是我给8烤的高纤维兔粮饼干。”  
听见兔粮维拉德噎了一下，“我都要妒忌这个小兔崽子了，你可没给我烤过饼干。”  
“你要吃一只兔子的醋吗？”

兔子用小爪子蹬着维拉德向前，绒毛让他痒的乱扭却又没法挠。  
“你这是上刑……啊！”他突然被本杰明啃到了乳头，乳晕上都咬出红痕了。  
“现在不痒了吧。”

本杰明把一个兔粮帽子戴在了维拉德的龟头上。“8，来吃这个，这有一把伞。”他用手指轻轻搔着伞柄，8蹭着维拉德的肚子靠近。  
维拉德突然意识到什么，“嘿！不能让它吃！它会咬我的！”  
小兔子已经贴过来了。维拉德想要翻身，却被本杰明的体重压住了腿。  
“让8下去！本杰明，你他妈不能开这种玩笑！”  
危急时刻，本抓住伞柄，一口吞到自己嘴里。他吞得又深又用力，维拉德不骂了，开始舒服地哼哼。

“小小鸟，自己骑上来。”维拉德声调甜蜜蜜的，带着一种“乖孩子，听老爸话”的语气。  
“不，”本杰明跪在一边居高临下地看着他，“我要肏你。”

虽然被全身赤裸的拷着，但维拉德的神态就好像仍穿着定制三件套，坐在审视他人的宝座上一样，“所以你才要把我捆起来？宝贝儿，就为了能肏到我？”  
本杰明脸上闪过一瞬间的羞怒，如果不是维拉德对他的了解，可能都看不出来，“随便你怎么想，现在你只能听我的。”  
“我的小小鸟，”维拉德笑了，“不用这么麻烦，你想要玩什么告诉我就好了。”  
“哦？维拉德 •霍布斯愿意被人肏？”  
“如果这个人是你的话。”维拉德盯着他，而本杰明则挪开了目光。

“不过……”  
“不过？”本杰明嘲讽地咧嘴，“你果然是有条件的。”  
“你得让我在这留宿，我要搂着你，和你一起睡觉。”  
“没门儿！”  
“别急着拒绝，宝贝儿，想想你能得到的好处——可以尽情享受乐趣，却不用担心丑闻。我什么时候让你吃过亏？和我一起渡过漫漫长夜，嗯？”  
“我不需要你也可以享受乐趣。”本杰明面无表情，但声音已经不似刚才坚决。维拉德一撒娇自己就心软，这可不是好兆头。

“本，我的小小鸟——”维拉德稍稍起身以便可以和本杰明对视，这个动作扯的手铐咔咔作响。“相信我！既然你可以相信哈罗德，为什么不试试也信任我呢？”  
“哈罗德！”本杰明苦笑一下，“我相信了他，所以他离我而去。”  
“不，这不是因果关系。而且宝贝儿，你失去了一个奴隶，但得到了一个盟友。或许……”维拉德降低声调，用不以为然的舌尖轻佻地弹出后面几个字，“或许还是个炮友。”  
本杰明气乐了，“那你和你弟弟呢？你们俩关系……”  
“约翰是个理想主义的小男孩，”维拉德打断本杰明，“爱情至上，不计后果，我当然要给他一些管教。但我们只限于兄弟情感。”  
本杰明翻个白眼，不置可否。  
“我不会舍得离开你的，小小鸟，赶我我也不走。”维拉德开始嬉皮笑脸，“现在，把我解开，我等不及要尝尝你漂亮的鸡巴了。”

本杰明被维拉德的舌头又拍又舔又嘬弄的时候，感到一根手指探入了他的菊花。里面被顶弄，外面被吸管，这感觉爽的不得了。两根手指探进去时，他已经爱液横流，老二湿得像大太阳底下的冰棍。妈的，情况不对！再这么下去还没肏到维拉德他就要射了。  
他猛地抓住维拉德探进自己臀部的手，“你干什么？！”  
“啊，抱歉……习惯了。”

维拉德扶着床沿弯腰，本杰明站在他身后打量。他的长腿像劈了叉的圆规，下腰的动作直接把结实浑圆的屁股送到本杰明胯下。  
这景象可太少见了，本杰明忍不住多欣赏一会，他把自己的老二放到维拉德的股缝里，却没有马上插入。维拉德转腰扭臀，屁股绕着色情的圈，灵活的像手一样揉着本杰明的阴茎。  
对方这么主动，让本杰明有点不适应，他抓住面前的臀瓣掰开，涂满润滑的后庭正开口邀请一场肆无忌惮的入侵和蹂躏。

“天吶，威利……”  
“小宝贝，有没有夹到你爽？”

与其说是本杰明干维拉德，不如说他俩在无间合作。本杰明抓着维拉德的胯骨，而维拉德则紧紧扣着他的手指。  
“宝贝儿，是的，是的，就是这样。使劲！肏我！你让我浑身冒火！”

本杰明倾身，维拉德就会抬腰，两人互勾头颈准确地找到对方的嘴唇。本杰明推进时维拉德就会后扬，同时奏响对撞的音节。本杰明完全深入，维拉德就紧紧夹裹、蠕动厮磨；本杰明彻底抽出，维拉德就晃臀相迎、殷殷邀请。  
“你的鸡巴是我吃过的最美味的正餐，肏他妈的超爽！快啃我的屁股！”

他们的下腹和臀部紧紧贴合，随着某种一致的旋律扭动旋转，像在跳一支双人舞。  
他俩一相配合默契，但本杰明仍颇感诧异，维拉德居然能这么浪，和平时那个傲慢的总检察长大人判若两人。  
“小宝贝儿，你喘气的样子太他妈性感啦，我可以为你射到屋顶上！我要你没日没夜一直塞在我屁股里，别人会以为我长出了尾巴。”

他们的动作太猛烈，频率太快了，本杰明经历了两次大手术的身体开始发虚，但阴茎上堆积的快感却越来越强烈，像一个核反应堆，酝酿着地动山摇的爆炸。

“停下，威利，你别扭了！我快要……”他一着急就掐了维拉德一把。  
维拉德吃疼一惊，内里猛地收缩，本杰明被挤压的失声叫喊：“威利，威利！我要到了！我要到了——”  
维拉德往后一撞，“射给我宝贝儿！射到我流出来！”

释放后的本杰明软到了维拉德后背上，维拉德搂着他放倒在床，压了上去。  
这一定是维拉德故意的，把自己逼上了边缘！作Top还会被欺负，本杰明的眼泪都气出来了。他不曾让自己在性或是其他任何交易中占过下风。

维拉德把他两腿架在肩上，担心他之前的腿伤，又拿下来环住自己的腰。  
他双臂撑在本杰明头侧，把小个子男人圈在自己怀里，俯下身用舌头舔去他的眼泪。  
“本，嘿，本杰明！”他亲吻那双水光潋滟的大眼睛，吞下里面流出的苦涩和不甘。  
“本，宝贝儿，我爱你！听到了么？我爱你！”  
本杰明吓得一愣，眼泪都忘了流。程度这么严重的词语，维拉德如此轻易地出口？！剧本不该是这样的！

“是的，本，我不仅仅喜欢你。我爱你，本杰明！ ”看着对方傻住的样子，维拉德笑了，他靠近本杰明耳边轻轻地舔舐，下面却长驱直入，毫不温柔地捅了进去。

“所以，我要肏你！我要狠狠地肏你！ ”他一边说，一边凶猛地凿入。 “我要在床上压着你肏，在浴室按到镜子上肏，在餐厅一边喝着咖啡一边看着报纸的时候肏 ——而且你还得给我把报纸上的新闻大声读出来！ ”  
维拉德的表情开始狂暴、发狠，显露出雄性动物撕咬猎物时的一面。

“我要在厨房肏你，就在你给那个该死的8号烤饼干的时候！”  
“我要在书房里肏你，当你开电话会议的时候，只能用＇哦耶＇来回答总统的问题！”

“我要在你拿错了钥匙打不开门的时候肏你，让你的叫声把路过的公狗都招来。然后在你哆哆嗦嗦挨个试着钥匙却插不进锁眼的时候，用我这把唯一的钥匙捅进你的屁眼！ ”

本杰明的脑子已经被搅糊涂了，妈的，这是维拉德操蛋的情诗？  
本杰明两腮泛红、气喘吁吁、舌尖露在唇外，不知道是因为维拉德言辞的语调还是内容，或者是下面那个不间歇的永动机，他根本不可能这么快再次勃起，但飘飘欲仙的骚动却从大腿根蔓延到胸膛。他浑身发软没法反驳任何一个字，明明心有不甘，却又忍不住地渴望。

“我要在飙车的时候肏你，你的精液会射到给我们开罚单的警察脸上；我要在商场的试衣间肏你，你发情的骚味会让每一个随便逛逛的人都买下一条更肥的内裤。 ”

“我要在夜深人静时肏你，让你的梦里塞满了我的声音；我要在炎炎烈日下肏你，让你的每一滴汗水都浸透了我的味道。 ”

“我要在阴雨连绵的天空下肏你，让你的喘息盖过雷声；我要在白雪皑皑的原野上肏你，让你的红潮成为天地间唯一的颜色。 ”

“我就要这样不停地肏你，让你灌满了我的精液，让你只属于我一个人，让你再也没有力气去犹豫、去算计！我就要这样不停地！不停地肏你！直到有一天让你和我一起——精、尽、人、亡！”

本杰明在维拉德的话语中颤栗着、痉挛着，经历了一次无精的高潮。

“即使到了地狱，我还会这样肏你，我亲爱的小小鸟，我最爱的小百灵，”射精的时候维拉德仍没有住嘴，语调却随着宣泄变得低沉柔软，“我会在撒旦的火焰里……送你……进入天堂……”

 

维拉德睡得迷迷糊糊的，感觉有什么东西在拽他头发。伸手一摸，毛茸茸、软乎乎的，是 8号！蹲在他的枕头上，正把他的头发当草啃。

维拉德一手把兔子推开：本！你的兔子怎么不去睡觉？  
本杰明：兔子是夜行性动物。  
维拉德：为什么没把它关起来？  
本杰明：为什么没把你关起来？  
维拉德： ……  
本杰明：你还要不要在我这睡了？  
维拉德：好吧 ……但是，它为什么要钻被窝？！  
本杰明：冷。  
维拉德： ……  
维拉德：肏他妈的，这个兔崽子到下面来了 ……滚！这儿没有饼干了！

床头灯啪一下亮了。本杰明龇着一头乱毛，怒冲冲地对维拉德喊：你敢踹我的兔子！

嗯！这就是典狱长留宿之后的遭遇。


End file.
